Talk:SkyClan
Style Concerns * Needs proper spoiler-free introduction--Shippofox 13:06, 1 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs history information sorted & sectioned properly by book/series :: I'm not sure if what I'm thinking (and will do to the page) is what you want, but I'm making sections with subsections for the clan history and their role in Firestar's Quest. Icy 00:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * Needs proper rank section[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:20, 7 November 2007 (UTC) : The proper rank section is in, but it needs the ranks from the ancient SkyClan[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC)[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 15:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) * Needs link for "List of all SkyClan Cats" linked to SkyClan Cat Category. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 16:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) *Needs territories added Talk i believe skyclan will return in the power of three series. FireWolf787 04:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC It didn't. History The Sky clan cats do not return in the power of three series because they are adapting to their territory. But I heard some guy say on Author chat that Sky clan will either return later in the omen of the stars or in the third special edition Sky Clans Destiny. Talk I doubt that they will return until the 4th series. BlazeClaw 23:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC)BlazeClaw Skyclan you guys skyclan will return in bluestar's prophecy.*no duh* Umm.....no because Bluestars prophecy is after they left and before Rusty/Firestar came. :Morningleaf Wolf Pup 13:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter revealed in a chat that she is having SkyClan come back sometime, and there will be a special edition where all five Clans are in the forest. There will be a point of view from every Clan. Forestheart Loudpelt--Really thats awesome!!!!! Finchstar? Just wondering, but though Finchstar is listed as a Skyclan leader, clicking the link brings you to the page for Finchstar.. But from Thunderclan. Is there any reason behind this?--Quiet!... 08:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It's probably just a mistake. Eather someone incorrectly posted him as ThunderClan or he was never a SkyClan leader.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Finchstar is leader of ThunderClan, and his deputy is Daisyheart [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah right! What sorta name is Finchstar? -- 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but what sorta name is Squirrelflight? Finchstar could have been finchwing before so finchstar isn't that bad a name! 09:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The Smurf Warrior Loudpelt--I hope Sky clan returns to the clans that would be awesome!!! The Darkest Hour? Should it be mentioned that SkyClan is briefly mentioned by Bluestar when she says "There have always been 5 Clans in the forest" (Or something along that line... LOL) to Firestar? ^^ [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I remember that, but she joined starclan not that long ago, so she wouldn't learn everything about skyclan within a few moons.Brook55 22:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Brook Bluestar meant StarClan by the "fifth Clan", referring to the fact that they always watched over and cared about the Clans. She could not mean SkyClan, as the authors "invented" that only several years later. Helixtalk 05:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she meant StarClan, not SkyClan. Plus, she said "There ''have ''always been five Clans," not "There ''had ''always been five Clans." ~Hollyfur~ 21:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you include StarClan, doesn't that mean there's six Clans? Hello,now where is your injury? 16:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Official!!! Official sign for SkyClan!!!! sorry its sideways :s Raffyjack123 10:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Leaders list I got this info from Code of the Clans, should the list be like: Sky, Birchstar, Beechstar, Mothpelt, Maplewhisker, Dewstar, Hawkstar, Robinstar, Rowenstar and Darkstar? Not counting Cloudstar and others that have appeared in Battle of the Clans. ---Orangelight 07:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sign SkyClan's Clan picture was featured in Battles of the Clans. I think it should be posted, I will try to get it. Smoketail88 15:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's currently being edited to be like the other Clan logos here. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 17:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC)